All I Want is You
by Wallflower95
Summary: Christmas is in two weeks and Anna Haven Lancaster got a present for everyone on her list except for one person... her boyfriend, Liam. Anna wants to make it special for him but how can she do that when he never wants anything? Soon, Anna will learn that it's not about the gifts that make Christmas special, it's about the people who surround you.
1. Operation Super Awesome Gift

**Hey everyone! Holiday Special is here!:) I am Wallflower95 and you all probably know me from my Fault in Our Stars fanfics (Their Little Infinity, The Fault in His Stars and Anna's Infinity) and of course my other fanfics such as Convergent and Here I Lie. This Holiday Special is set during Anna's Infinity. In Anna's Infinity we never saw how Liam proposed to Anna... now we will! This story is being told from the POVs of Anna and Liam. I was considering adding Kaitlyn and Isaac's POVs... would you guys be open to that or should I just leave it at Anna and Liam? let me know!:)**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! Please comment and review.**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**1**

**Anna**

**Operation Super Awesome Gift**

I groaned out loud in exasperation.

"Why is this so hard?" I said out loud to my friend. Kylie smiled and lifted up another shirt for me to see. It's nearly Christmas and I still didn't have the perfect gift for my boyfriend. Kylie laughed.

"I thought you knew Liam really well?" I laughed.

"That's funny. You know what I got him last year? A coffee maker. He doesn't even drink coffee!" Kylie chuckled. I sighed. It's been five years, five months and twenty-two days since I first gave in to Liam's charm and I haven't had any regrets. Liam is the world's best boyfriend. He's supported my University education. I've been studying to get my degree in Literature so I can be a book editor. I'm graduating in a few months. This year I want to make Christmas perfect. The problem with that? I can't find a decent present for Liam. I have gotten everyone else on my list except Liam.

The thing is... Liam is extremely hard to shop for. He NEVER asks for anything. And over the years I've gotten him some pretty awful gifts. A coffee maker. A hockey jersey. Gift cards and coupons. You name it. This year I am determined to find him the perfect gift. Kylie called its Operation Super Awesome Gift. Kylie threw down the shirt and put her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"What?"

"I mean seriously," Kylie said. "You've been dating for almost six years. You should know absolutely everything about each other." Kylie said.

"And you know everything about Danny?" I asked, referring to her boyfriend she met in school.

"Of course... not." She finished with a frown on her face. I smiled.

"See? I'm not the only one." Kylie rolled her eyes.

* * *

I decide to drop by Kaitlyn's to see if she has any advice on a gift for Liam.

"And what? My advice doesn't matter?" Kylie said in the passenger seat. I pulled into Kaitlyn and Isaac's driveway.

"No you were very helpful Ky." I said.

"But you're desperate. I get it." We went up to the doorstep and knocked on the door. It was answered by a small little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled up at us with a toothy grin.

"Hi Anna!" The boy said. He wrapped his arms around my legs.

"Hey Brady." I said. Brady took my hand and lead me inside where I found the fourteen year old twins, Amelia and Max, playing the newest Max Mayhem video game: The Revenge for Blood.

"Hi Anna!" The twins called. I smiled and waved. I'm glad things haven't changed much over the years.

"Mom's in the kitchen!" Amelia called.

"Thanks." I headed towards the kitchen with a laughing four year old attached to my leg. Kaitlyn smiled when I entered the room. Kaitlyn was in her early forties now. She didn't look a day over twenty-nine. She had laugh lines at the corner of her mouth. Her hair tied back in a braid.

"Hey Anna." She said. She reached down and picked up a giggling Brady.

"What are you up to monkey?" The boy laughed. Kaitlyn put him down and he ran off in search for trouble. Kylie made herself comfortable and took a cookie from the plate on the counter.

"I need some help." I said.

"Gift ideas for Liam." I groaned.

"How'd you know?"

"Because you get him the worst gifts every year and it's about time you get him a good one." Kaitlyn said.

"That sounds about right." I said, I sat down across from her.

"Can you help me?" Kaitlyn shrugged her shoulders.

"To be honest I am not dating the guy. You should really know what to get him." I groaned.

"Just ideas then. Anything would help." I said.

"What about a new girlfriend?" Kylie teased.

"Yeah, no." Kylie laughed.

"I just want to make this Christmas perfect for him. It's almost been six years now. He's completely changed my life and I just want him to know that I'm grateful." I said.

"Awww..." Kylie said.

"Well you know buying gifts doesn't mean you love him. You need to really think about it." Kaitlyn said. I sighed.

"Yeah."

* * *

I opened the door to our apartment and put the car keys in the dish. I moved out of the house only three months after my 22nd birthday this year. It had been weird at first. Being away from Grandma and Grandpa but I enjoyed living with Liam. He wasn't a slob or anything so that's a plus.

"Hey you." He came to the door and lifted me up. I laughed and kicked off my shoes.

"How is Kylie doing?" He asked.

"Kylie is Kylie." I said with a smile.

"How was work?" I asked. Liam works in a book publishing company in the city.

"Good. I missed you though." He carried me to the living room and we sat down on the couch. I laid my legs across his lap and set my purse down on the ground. He took my hand and kissed it.

"Can't believe Christmas is in two weeks." He said. I swallowed nervously and laughed.

"Yep."

"Finished all your shopping?"

"Just about." I said. He smiled.

"How bout you?" I asked.

"Finished last week." Dammit.

"That's good." He reached for the tv remote and clicked it on.

"I'm feeling 'It's A Wonderful Life', sound good?" I smiled.

"Sure." Liam got up and put in the movie. I need to get a present for Liam and fast.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! I'm hoping to make this story last maybe 5-10 chapters. Again that's just me guessing. Stay tuned for next chapter:)**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s What are you all planning on doing for the holidays? Got any big plans? just curious:)**

**p.p.s Anyone here a Sherlock fan? I posted another Holiday Special called 'Merry Murder'. It's a fanfiction based on the Sherlock tv show. If you're interested please take a look! I'd appreciate it tremendously.**

**p.p.p.s don't forget to comment and review this chapter! Thanks:)**


	2. Wishes

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for the comments:) Glad you're liking so far. To answer your questions. Tfiostribute95: Brady is 5 and a half. He'd be six when Anna and Liam get married. **

**To Butterknifebitch: I don't really have any big plans for the holiday either. I'm just looking to time off work so I can spend time with my family and write lots and lots of fanfiction :) Yeah I've seen Elf! kind of a weird movie now that I'm older but I still love it. in my family we actually have this weird tradition of watching all the Lord of the Rings movies as a marathon. I don't even remember how that tradition started! Lord of the Rings isn't even a holiday movie we just watch it:) Yeah I like the Sherlock tv show way better than the movies too. thanks for checking it out! If you're not a fan of it don't worry about it:)**

**So I will be adding the POVs of Kaitlyn and Isaac but what I'll do is they will each have their very own chapter. Hope you all like this chapter! Please comment and review.**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**

**p.s Anyone here a big Hunger Games fanfiction reader? My sister birdywings just published a Hunger Games story called 'Stay Alive' based on Haymitch's time in his Games. Check it out! It's awesome:) and if you're reading 'Here I Lie' I'm hoping to update it tonight. Thanks guys!**

* * *

**2**

**Isaac**

**Wishes**

Have you ever wondered what it's like to shop for your loved ones when your blind? Let me describe it to you. It's freaking hard. Why? Well, you can't see anything so that makes it difficult. I came close to restoring my sight once. Very close. You know how hard it is to live with your kids and not be able to know what they look like? Do you know how hard it is not to able to see your beautiful wife? Extremely difficult. It hurts. It hurts me to not be able to see the world. But I made a promise to myself a long time ago. I don't want to see a world without Augustus or Hazel. Even today I find it hard. Everything his hard. That's life and you just gotta deal with it.

I wonder if the kids find it difficult living with a blind dad. I've never asked them. I'm to afraid to hear the answer I guess.

Today marks the day of another great search for a gift for Kaitlyn. I wish I could spoil her. She deserves everything but I've learned that it's not the gift that shows you how much you love them, it's the thought that counts. God that sounds like it came out of a commercial.

"Max? Brady?" I called out. The girls (Kaitlyn and Amelia) had gone out. Most likely doing the rest of their Christmas shopping which was good for me cause that gave me time to get Kaitlyn's gift ready. I heard running. Some punched me lightly on the leg.

"Yeah dad?" That was Brady. Five and a half years ago, Kaitlyn and I left the twins with her parents and we celebrated our anniversary in Amsterdam. One thing lead to another and... well you know the rest. Then Brady happened. I felt Brady's small hand reach out for mine.

"You guys want to help me make your mom's present."

"Sure dad." Max said. Max is now fourteen. Kaitlyn said he was getting tall and looking a lot like me.

"Okay. Here's what you gotta do."

This is what I'm making for Kaitlyn. A while back, I heard this story about a guy with Cancer (Damn Cancer, ruining lives every day). Anyway, the guys is dying of Cancer and there was nothing the Doctors could do about it. He had just married the love of his life and he didn't want his wife to feel sad when he was gone so he left her a bunch of letters. On the back each letter it said something like 'Open when you're feeling down' or 'Open when you need a good laugh'. Each letter contained some cute picture or a poem or a note from him. That way his wife was broken up when he was gone.

I'm not dying or anything. I just thought it was a very romantic gesture and it's something Kaitlyn would love. She's into that sappy lovey kind of stuff. While the boys are putting the letters together and writing down everything I say I ask them something.

"Hey... boy." I heard them stop what they were doing.

"Do you ever... I don't know. Wish that I wasn't blind?" They were quiet for a moment and then the five year old answered my question.

"Sometimes daddy. It makes you sad. I don't want you to be sad." I nodded.

"But it doesn't change the way we feel about you dad. We all love you. Mom loves you." Max said. I felt Brady's little hand in mine and he squeezed it.

"Do you wish you weren't blind daddy?" Brady asked. I thought about. I sometimes think that if I hadn't been blind, if I hadn't had cancer I never would have met Augustus Waters or Hazel Lancaster. I never would have met Kaitlyn. I probably would have been with Monica for the rest of my life. In ways, my cancer made a huge impact on my life. It made me the man I am now. It helped me meet a great group of people. It helped me find the love of my life. Yes, having cancer did suck but I guess we don't realize that the pain we have in our lives is sometimes a gift in disguise.

"You know what? I used to wish that... but not anymore." I smiled and kissed the top of Brady's head.

"Are you happy now daddy?" Brady asked me. I have three amazing kids. An incredible wife and I'm surrounded by people who love and care about me.

"Yeah, I'm happy."

* * *

Kaitlyn and Amelia came home just after we finished up with the gift.

"Are you sure you hid all of it?" I asked Max.

"Yeah."

"Ah! There's one letter there!" Brady cried. I heard running footsteps. He must have run upstairs to hide it with the rest of the letters.

"Brady! No running in the house!" Kaitlyn called. I smiled when I smelled her perfume drift into the kitchen which meant that she was here. Her arms wrapped around me.

"Hello you." She whispered. She kissed me on the mouth and my hands settled on her waist.

"Ewww. Get a room." Max said.

"Hey. If your mom and I didn't love each other you would not exist."

"Go love each other somewhere else then. Not where we eat." Max said in disgust.

"Hmm we could always go too Max's room." Kaitlyn pointed out. Max started gagging.

"Uh no kitchen is fine!" And then he ran out of the room. Kaitlyn put her purse down and lead me to the kitchen table where we sat down. She stroked my hand with her thumb.

"So what were you and the boys up to?" Kaitlyn asked. I smiled and thought about the letters we had made that were hiding under Brady's mattress. Can you believe he suggested that hiding spot all on his own.

"Arts and crafts." I said with a smile.

"Look mommy." Brady said. I heard Kaitlyn lift him up and settle him on her lap.

"I made you a snowflake." Kaitlyn laughed and kissed Brady.

"I love it! It's beautiful." She said.

So, yes. Being blind is difficult but all it took was words from my kids that made me stop and take a moment to appreciate what I have right here, right now.


	3. Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree

**Hi everyone!:) This chapter will mark the first time I HAVE EVER written from Liam's POV. It was actually really interesting! I created a whole new character and a love interest for Anna. So hope you like Liam's pov. It was definitely a change for me.**

**Glad you all like seeing Isaac again! It was great writing his pov again. I haven't written from his POV since Their Little Infinity! **

**To butterknifebitch: ahhh I cannot wait to see Hobbit 3 I am so excited!:)**

**Have you guys seen the Insurgent trailer? (if you're a die hard Divergent fan here) what are your thoughts?**

**Happy reading guys and please comment and review! :)**

**Thanks!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**3**

**Liam**

**Oh Christmas Tree Oh Christmas Tree**

Just less than two weeks to Christmas and we don't have a tree. I've been kicking myself for not thinking about it. Things have been so busy with work and Anna is busy with school and being with the rest of her family... and we forgot the Christmas tree. We were heading towards a sale down in town. Anna laughed as I kept apologizing for ruining Christmas. She punched me lightly on the arm.

"Hey, no distracting the driver." I said.

"Seriously though, it's no big deal. We don't need it." She said. I shook my head.

"No way. Christmas tree is one of the best parts. It's mandatory to have a Christmas tree!"

"According to what?"

"It's one of the many rules of Christmas." I said matter of factly. She laughed.

"You made that up." I smiled.

"Maybe." I love her smile. She has the gorgeous smile that makes me want to smile every time. Her face crinkles a little bit and her blue eyes sparkle. Her whole face lights up. I park the car and we head towards the lot with all the trees. I put my arm around her.

"You don't have to this." She said.

"If we don't have a Christmas tree then where on earth are we going to put all our presents?" I asked her.

"Hmmm. You have a point." She said.

"Unless you want to forget about the whole present thing." She smiled.

"Then what kind of Christmas would that be?"

"Well, for starters, very sad."

"Agreed. Let's get a Christmas tree." She smiled and took my hand and lead me through rows and rows of tree. Most were too large to even fit in our small apartment. Money was of course tight with me working and Anna just finishing up school. It wasn't perfect but we made it work. Anna pointed to one.

"How about that one?" It was a small dismal looking tree that was as stood to where my waist was. The pine needles were falling off and the tree was leaning slightly towards the right. I frowned ad shook my head.

"They must have stolen that from Charlie Brown." I said.

"I like it." She said. But I want to give Anna more than that. I wish I could give her everything she wanted in the world but what I've learned in life is that it's not always about showering the people you want in gifts and presents. It's about how much you care for them. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her. I kissed the top of her head.

"Can we get it?" She asked me. I smiled.

"For you? Anything." She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

"Have I told you that you're awesome?" She asked me.

"A few times yes." And so we bought the Charlie Brown tree and we were on our way back. We were carrying it upstairs when my phone rang. I gently put the tree down and answered.

"Hello?" I listened to the person on the other end.

"Okay. I'll be there in a bit." I hung up and looked at Anna.

"Sorry Anna. They want me at the office right now." I said, but it wasn't the office calling me. I hated to lie to her but it had to kept a secret. She frowned.

"But it's the weekend." She said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Carlos said it was an emergency." I lifted the tree and carried it the rest of the way to our apartment. Anna sighed.

"Alright. Hurry back, okay?" I kissed her forehead.

"Okay."

* * *

I parked outside the Jewelers store. When I opened the door, Cathy, the store manager smiled at me.

"Hello Mr. Birch. Here for the ring?" I nodded.

"I am."

"This way." She lead me to a counter and she pulled out a tiny blue box. I opened the lid and inside the box was a silver ring with a small and simple diamond. The band was wide enough for the engraving I wanted to put in. I looked at the inside of the band.

See, when Anna told me about her parents and showed me all the letters and videos they left her she also told me that her parents had a... thing. I guess some couples have their own key word. Anna's parents key word had been Okay. That's what I had engraved on the inside of the ring. Okay? I smiled down at it. I have been thinking about popping the question for some time. It was a big step but I knew I was ready. There's no one else I'd rather spend my life with. Anna makes me happy and all I want in this world is to be with her.

"It's perfect."

* * *

When I got home, I hid the ring deep inside of my jacket and I went to see Anna. She's wearing a read short sleeved shirt, dark jeans. Her red and green headband has bells on it. Her short brown hair is pushed back neatly. She's placing decorations on the tree. I have to admit, it doesn't look bad at all. I walked up behind her and hugged her with both arms. She sighed and patted my arm.

"Everything okay?" Yes. Everything is okay because in just under two weeks I was going to ask Anna Haven Lancaster to marry me. I nodded.

"Everything is great."


	4. The Big Surprise

**Hey guys! So before I answer all your reviews and comments I just want to share some news with you. I just published a Fault in Our Stars oneshot called 'How I Met Hazel' and it features Kaitlyn telling Anna the story of how she met and became friends with Hazel. Check it out and let me know what you think! I'd really appreciate it:)**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Work is finishing up and then some of my family are coming down for the holidays so its been pretty busy. Literally one week until Christmas can you believe it? crazy... anyways**

**to : sure pm it to me! haha its okay i can never shut up when it comes to... well any book really. i have problems... fangirl problems... :)**

**to the guest: thanks so much!:)**

**I'm having a really great time writing this one you guys:) I've written a lot of sad stories and this one is a great change for me so yeah hope you all like this chapter. I will try and update soon!**

**Thanks,**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**4**

**Kaitlyn**

**The Big Surprise**

"Check and check." I muttered to myself as I crossed another name off my list. That's it! Christmas shopping is done and I was officially ready for Christmas which is in exactly one week. I was really happy with the gifts I got for everyone. I got new video games for the kids. I got had collected a bunch of Anna's favorite poems and had them bound into a book and for Isaac I got him the newest Max Mayhem book for is reading device. I got home and I sighed in relief when I hit the couch. I have an hour before I pick the kids up from school and Isaac from work. I was just about to close my eyes for a moment when the doorbell rang. I groaned. I really need a break.

"Coming!" I called. I kicked off my shoes and opened the door.

"Liam." I said, sounding surprised. He smiled.

"Hey Kaitlyn. You busy?"

"No not at all. Please, come in." I said, stepping aside to let him in. I stepped inside and took off his coat.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

"She's spending the day with her grandparents." Liam said.

"Didn't feel like being with them?" I asked.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something." I lead him into the kitchen and he sat down at the table.

"Can I get you anything? Coffee? Water?" Liam shook his head.

"No, thank you." I sat down across from him.

"What can I do for you?" I asked. I like Liam well enough. At first, I thought he had been a little desperate for Anna's attention when they first met. I mean seriously, the guy moved here for her. Guys don't do romantic stuff like that anymore. But then I got to know him and Liam is actually a really sweet guy. He had been Peter Van Houten's junior assistant back in Amsterdam until he met Anna. He fell for her. All I know about him is that his parents are divorced and they each have their own families now. He works for a book editing company and he is completely in love with Anna. That's all I know and that's really all I really need to know.

Without saying anything, Liam placed a little box on the table in between us. I gasped.

"No." He nodded with a smile on his face. I grabbed it and opened the box and laughed out loud.

"Oh my god are you serious!" I looked at him with a ridiculous grin on my face.

"I think it's time." He said.

"Oh my god that's incredible!" I practically screamed. I hugged him tight and looked back at the ring. It was simple with one diamond. I took it out of the box. On the inside of the ring was the word 'Okay'.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Like it? I think she'll love it." I said. I handed it back to him.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Liam. He sighed.

"I am. I love her. I love Anna and all I want is her." He said. My heart practically melted.

"Oh god stop before I cry." I said with a smile. Liam laughed softly.

"Do you think she'll say yes?" He asked me. I sighed.

"Of course she would." I said.

"She wasn't like that when I first asked her out." He said with a small smile. I laughed.

"Well, Anna is stubborn... but she loves you. I know that for sure." Liam sighed and place his arms on the table.

"I guess I'm just afraid that she'll say no." I looked at him and I no longer saw the seventeen year old love sick boy chasing after the girl. I saw a man who would do anything for the woman he loved and I knew that he didn't want to lose her.

"Do you love her?" I whispered. He looked at me and he nodded.

"I do."

"Then don't let her go. No matter what." I said. Liam leaned back and smiled.

"I don't know how I'm going to do it." He said. I smiled.

"Do what?"

"The proposal." I smiled.

"Well, that's where I come in."

* * *

Liam left a few hours later. We had planned 'The Big Surprise' and we decided that Christmas day was the perfect day to do it. Everyone was going to the Lancaster house for present opening and a little holiday party so it was the perfect time. I know Liam was a little nervous about the proposal... but there's no reason to be... right? Anna couldn't possibly say no. I know they love each other and they would be happy. I know they would. I picked up the kids and Isaac.

"How was your day?" Isaac asked after leaning in to kiss my cheek. I wanted to tell him about the big surprise but then I thought, it's Liam's surprise, not mine. I'd let him tell everyone.

"It was great." I said. One week. Just one week.


	5. The Ultimate Gift

**Hey guys! so sorry i haven't been updating my stories as much. im spending lots of time with my family for the holidays. I can't update much the next few days but i can hopefully update on the weekend. sorry about that! I hope you all have a great holiday/Christmas!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**Anna**

**The Ultimate Gift**

Is it a little sad that I have no idea what to get my boyfriend for Christmas? Probably. Is a little ridiculous that I'm questioning everyone about what I should get Liam? Oh yes. And worst of wall... I have three days until Christmas. This is a disaster.

"I know!" Kylie said out loud. I practically jumped out of my seat.

"What? What?"

"How bout you dress up in some sexy Santa outfit and tell him he's been a naughty boy and-"

"Eww no. Kylie just no." I said, covering my poor innocent ears. Kylie laughed and held up her hands in defeat.

"Then I'm sorry. You're really out of luck." I groaned.

"This is stupid." I said.

"That you can't figure out a gift for your boyfriend who you've been with for six years? Yeah it's pretty stupid." Kylie said as she examined her nails.

"But he's not easy to shop for!"

"And I'm not disputing that. I'm just saying that you really need to think hard about this gift. Its not about what the store can give him, its about what you can give him." Kylie said. I sighed and grabbed my car keys.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are you going?"

"To the mall in search for a gift."

"Again?" Kylie moaned.

"Yes."

"But its one week until Christmas. The mall is going to be a freaking zoo!"

"Then we'll just keep our elbows out and run people over." I said. Kylie rolled her eyes and grabbed her jacket.

"You owe me big time, you know that right?"

"Sure I do." I said.

* * *

Have you ever seen a really large crowd? Like a sea of people. An endless sea? Okay. Think of that and then times it by five, add small and screaming children and a bunch of people dressed up as elves and a guy dressed as old St. Nick. It was utter chaos. My mouth was hanging up open slightly as I faced anyone's worst nightmare.

"So, you really want to go in there?" Kylie had to practice scream the comment because it was so loud. I could already feel a headache coming on. No. Of course I don't want to go into that but I HAVE to find the perfect present for Liam. I sucked in a deep breath.

"No." Kylie said. And I stepped inside.

"Oh my god." I heard Kylie mutter behind me. Note to self: Never ever go into a mall one week before Christmas. Never. I tried to hold my elbows out but everyone there was bigger than me so I got shoved aside a lot.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me. OWWW!" I screamed out. I got an elbow in the face. My lip stuck out. I looked behind me and was shocked to see that Kylie was not there.

"Kylie?" There was no reply from the crowd. Crying kids and complaining parents were all around me.

"Kylie?!" I called out. My heart was racing. This is fantastic. Stuck in a crowded mall with crying kids and annoyed parents all around me waiting for their picture with Santa Clause and I still don't have a present for my boyfriend.

"Kylie!" I felt like I was having a nervous breakdown, in the middle of the mall!

"Anna!" I saw someone pushing their way towards me. I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't crushed by millions of people. She was breathing hard and her face was red.

"I hate this." She said. I nodded.

"Agreed."

"Come on hun. Let's get out of here." She put her arm around me and lead me out. Later, I found out that was last exactly 3 minutes and twenty-two seconds in the mall. Ever wonder how it feels to be defeated by a mall? It sucks.

* * *

Kylie sits across from me in the Starbucks cafe, sipping her latte. I'm staring out the window in complete defeat. Kylie sighed.

"Cheer up." She said. I shook my head.

"You'll think of something." She tried to reassure me.

"Like what Ky? Christmas is in three days! And there is no way I'm going back into that mall." I said, close to tears. Oh stop it. I'm being really dramatic. Kylie is still trying to reassure me but I stopped listening. Instead I was looking outside at a bus. On the side of the bus was an advertisement for vacations to Amsterdam. Amsterdam...

"That's it!" I practically screamed. Kylie spilled her latte.

"What the-?" I grabbed Kylie's hands which resulted in her latte going over the table. She stared down at it in complete shock.

"My... my latte." She said in a pitiful tone. I rolled my eyes.

"I have an idea." I said, shaking her slightly.

"Huh?"

"Amsterdam." She stared at me for a moment.

"Okay... great. I'm going to need a few more details. Also you owe me another latte." She said.

"Amsterdam is where we first met! We haven't been there in nearly six years! How awesome would it be if I took him again?" Kylie thought about it and nodded.

"It would be the ultimate gift." I clapped my hands together.

"Great! Let's go." I dragged Kylie behind me.

"But- but my latte." She said.

"Next time. I promise."


	6. My True Love Gave To Me

**Happy new year guys! So obviously this is going to go a little bit past our actual Christmas... maybe way past it. I'm trying to update as much as I can. its just been super crazy with all the holiday and family stuff and now work is starting up again. do not fret i will always try and find time for my stories!**

**Also, I'm trying to think of some proposal ideas for Liam and Anna. LeighEight had a really amazing suggestion and I have some things in mind but I also want to know what to know your suggestions. Post your proposal suggestions in the comments and I will read them over! Shall we make it a competition? I will read everyone's proposal suggestions and if I really really like it I'll use it for the proposal chapter! But I won't announce which one I'm using and who the winner is until the proposal chapter.**

**Ready? Set... Post!**

**Thanks for reading and again sorry this update is late. I will try and post soon. Can't wait to read your proposal suggestions!:)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**6**

**My True Love Gave To Me**

Christmas Eve. To be honest, when I was a kid I loved Christmas. It was my all time favorite holiday. But I learned that as you get older it starts to lose it fun. Because when you get older Christmas becomes a holidays were you have to worry about sales and about getting the right present for that special someone. It become work and no longer fun. I sometimes wish I were a kid again. Enjoying the wonders of Christmas. Tonight we are having our family dinner and our Christmas at our our place. Tomorrow we were all going to the Lancaster house for Christmas dinner and present opening. It has become a tradition over the years.

The Christmas dinner was always hectic with Kaitlyn cooking and the kids helping and me directing. Why am I in charge of directing everyone? Good question. I honestly don't know. I haven't seen anything for over twenty years, I have no clue what the house looks like and I have never cooked. Ever. But it was always fun to do.

"Max, stuff the turkey."

"With what?!"

"Amelia, don't eat that."

"I wasn't eating anything dad."

"Brady, help your sister."

"With what?"

"Kaitlyn, stop being gorgeous."

"Awee!" I felt a kiss on my cheek.

"Hey why does mom get the compliment?" Max complained.

"Because she is the love of my life."

"And we're your kids. Don't we get special privileges?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah. Allowance. Rides to schools and your activities. A roof over your head-"

"Okay we get it dad." Max said. I smiled. Being blind has its up sides and its down sides. After hours of arguing, cooking and dropping things, we all finally sat at the table for our dinner. There was no need for talking, the sounds of everyone munching like pigs was enough for me. Once dinner was cleared we all gathered in the front room (at least that's where I think the Christmas tree is).

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Me!" The kids yelled altogether. The sounds of people tearing through wrapping paper, ripping tissue paper from gift bags and trying to open boxes filled the room. Typical Christmas sounds.

"Oh wow!"

"Thanks mom! Thanks dad!"

"This is awesome!"

Kaitlyn got me the newest Max Mayhem book (yes they're still writing them after all these years). I also got a new watch and some headphones for my ipod. I felt Kaitlyn's hand slip through mine.

"I didn't know what else you wanted." She whispered. I put my head next to her's and kissed her cheek.

"All I want for Christmas," I gestured to the room.

"Is this." She kissed me and smiled.

"You are such a corny nerd." She whispered.

"Says the woman who married the corny nerd."

So this is my theory. Christmas is just a holiday. Why can't every day be like this? Coming together for family time and giving each other presents? Why does it have to be on one day of the year? And sometimes the best presents don't come from the store. They come from the heart.

"You should open your present." I said. I heard her open the box that contained all of the letters. When I had the kids help me make them I had told Max to put the envelope that said 'Open this on Christmas day' on the very top of the pile. I heard Kaitlyn opening the letter.

"'All I want for Christmas is you. Merry Christmas to my true love. Yours, Isaac.'" Everyone was quiet but it was a good kind of quiet.

"Come here you romantic goofball." She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. Amelia awed and the boys groaned in disgust but I didn't mind. They're kids. Someday they'd understand what it's like to love someone.


	7. Under the Mistletoe

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took some time. After much consideration... I finally found the perfect proposal. I did want to have it in Amsterdam because that would have been really romantic... but then I also wanted Liam and Anna to be engaged in front of all their loved ones so this what I went with. I hope you all like it! About three more chapter to go:) **

**Please comment and review! Let me know what you think.**

**Okay? :)**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**Liam **

**7**

**Under the Mistletoe**

It's Christmas day. It's also a very special when I ask Anna a question. A question I've been wanting to ask her for a while. I'm in the living room in our apartment, adjusting my jacket and making sure everything is perfect. I have the ring with me and I was trying hard to contain my excitement. The door to our room opens and Anna steps out. I practically felt my jaw drop to the floor.

Her hair was push back by a red headband, her bangs choppy over her blue eyes. She wore pale green dress the went well with her skin tone. Black tights and black boots. In her hands was a red sweater. She smiled shyly.

"What do you think?" She asked. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"You look gorgeous." I kissed her on the lips. I felt her arms wrapping around me. When I first thought about proposing, I wasn't 100% sure. Were we ready for that kind of commitment? I had almost decided not to go through with. That it was only an idea, but then I see her and I know that there is no one else I'd rather be with. I hold my arm out for her to take.

"Shall we?" She smiled.

"Yes. We shall."

* * *

Having Christmas dinner and opening presents at the Lancaster house has become a tradition for everyone. Kaitlyn, Isaac and their kids would come. Anna's dad's parents and her mom's parents of course. It was always hectic but I like that way. Growing up I never had big family get togethers. Every holiday had involved my parents arguing. To be honest it was kind of a relief when they separated. It was better that way. Of course I hated that I had to travel back an forth in between them but... at least they were happier. Mom had re-married a nice enough guy and they had some two kids together a couple years back. Dad is dating a dutch girl back in Amsterdam.

Living with Anna now I see my mom three times a year. I haven't been to see my dad in two years. We talked and emailed but I never have the time to see him.

"Anna! Liam!" Anna's grandparents hugged us. Amelia, Max and Brady greeted us by jumping up and down and running around the room. It was chaos but it was the perfect kind of chaos. I smiled and greeted everyone while clutching Anna's present in my pocket. I have been planning this for weeks without getting nervous and now all of a sudden I couldn't catch my breath. Was I backing out? I touched Anna's arm.

"I'm just going to get some air." I whispered. She smiled and nodded. I stepped outside. It wasn't too cold. My breath could be seen in the air. I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"Hey." I nearly fell forwards into the cold snow.

"Mr. Lancaster!" I said. Mr. Lancaster laughed.

"Please Liam. I've told you to call me Michael." He said. I laughed.

"Of course."

"Just getting some air?" I nodded.

"Yeah, just needed a moment to breathe." Mr. Lancaster nodded.

"I bet you're nervous for that little special moment." I frowned

"What moment?" He chuckled.

"Kaitlyn told us about your gift to Anna."

"Oh jeez. I am so sorry. I was going to ask for your permission but- I-" I stumbled all over my words. I cannot believe I forgot to ask the two most important people in Anna's life permission for their grand daughter's hand in marriage. Stupid. Mr. Lancaster chuckled again and clapped a hand on my shoulder. I swallowed nervously. The guy was probably going to teach me a lesson for trying to steal Anna.

"It's alright Liam. I give you my permission. We both do." I stopped and looked at him.

"You do?" He nodded.

"I have seen Anna change since she met you. She is strong and confident... she's her mom. She's Hazel." He stopped talking for a moment, remembering is one and only daughter. Her name was Hazel Grace Lancaster. She was Anna's mom. She had cancer at the time she was pregnant with Anna and in order for Anna to be born she had to give up treatment. She died at the age of seventeen.

"I see Hazel in Anna you know." Mr. Lancaster said. I nodded.

"She must have been an amazing person." Mr. Lancaster stared at an empty part of the backyard where Anna said there had once been a swingset that her mom had owned but had gotten rid of before Anna was born.

"Yes. She was." Mr. Lancaster looked back at me.

"Promise me one thing."

"Anything." I said.

"Make her the happiest girl on earth." I smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing, Mr. Lancaster."

* * *

After a very filling and chaotic dinner (that involved Brady choking on some turkey, cranberry sauce crashing to the floor and Isaac spilling stuffing on Kaitlyn) we all headed into the living room where the Christmas tree was. The kids opened their gifts which were some toys and some technology. Kaitlyn had gotten a photo album with pictures of Hazel, Augustus Waters (Anna's dad), Isaac and Kaitlyn. There were also recent photos of me and Anna. Max, Brady and Amelia and the rest of the gang. Mr. Lancaster flipped through the photo album quietly as Mrs. Lancaster brushed away some tears. The stopped on a picture of Hazel.

In the photo she was about thirteen. She had an oxygen tank at her feet and nubbins in her nose but she was smiling and had her arm around Mickey Mouse at Disney Land. Mrs. Lancaster touched the photo, remembering her daughter.

"Okay. Okay. Let's get on with the rest of the gifts." Mr. Lancaster said with a smile and a small laugh. I knew they just got an amazing gift. Their daughter. Anna got toque from Kaitlyn and a hand crafted writing journal from Isaac. Anna pulled an envelope from the Christmas tree and sat beside me with a huge smile on her face. She really did look gorgeous in that dress. She handed me the envelope and smiled.

"Open it." She said. Her blue eyes were lit up, just like the lights on the Christmas tree. I smiled and tore the envelope open. It was kind of sad. It took me about fifteen maybe twenty second to get into the envelope. I need a letter opener or something. Something slipped out onto my lap.

They were plane tickets to Amsterdam, leaving after the new year. Anna was smiling.

"Well? What do you think?" I smiled.

"It's amazing." I said, but she sensed the amount of enthusiasm in my voice.

"You don't like it?" She sounded disappointed.

"No. I love it." I said with a smile. She didn't seem reassured. I pulled out my present for her and gave it to her. I held her hands.

"Your turn." I said softly. Everyone had their eyes on me and Anna. Anna tugged at the ribbon that was tied around the box. She opened it.

"It's an ornament." She said in a very disappointed tone. I tried not to smile too much and I nodded. Everyone else's faces fell. Everyone else was expecting it as well. I took it out.

"It's not just any ornament." I said. It's a circular silver and blue ornament. It sparkles in the low lighting and I can see everyone's reflections on it. There's cursive writing on it. Anna squinted at it.

"What does that say?" She looked closely. Her hand touched her lip and her eyes got wide.

"Will you marry me..." I got down on my knees and opened the ornament. I got it specially made to be a box to hold the ring. Anna gasped.

"What's he doing?!"

"Brady shut up!" I looked deep into her eyes and I smiled at her.

"Anna Haven Lancaster...'" She still hand her hands on her lips. Her eyes were wide and staring back at me. "'Six years ago when showed up on that doorstep in Amsterdam you changed my life. I love you... so much. You are everything to me. There are no words in any language to describe you. You are perfect and the only thing I want in this life is for you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

I'm kneeling there on one knee with a ring in my hands. The girl I love is sitting before me staring at me with those gorgeous wide blue eyes and we are surrounded by all of our loved ones. Anna laughed as tears fell from her eyes.

"Yes. Yes of course I will!" She fell into my arms and kiss me on the mouth. I wrapped my arms around her, the ring still in my hand. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"What just happened?!" I heard Brady say. Anna leaned back and wiped at her eyes. She laughed as I put the ring on her finger. I kissed her forehead.

"All I want for Christmas Anna... all I want is you." I whispered into her ear." She smiled and kissed me and above our heads was a mistletoe that was being held up by Max. A kiss under the mistletoe.

Best. Christmas. Ever.


	8. Well It's Not Christmas Anymore

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated recently. Work has been busy. Okay. So a while back I said we would have about three chapters left. Well... I have been trying to write them for ages but I can't seem to make it last :( so... I have decided with a very heavy heart that this chapter will be the very last in the Holiday Special short story. I am so very sorry for those of you who were expecting more. Believe me I wanted to make it longer but I just can't make it work. I hope you can understand. Good news is... that you have an extra special chapter to read and I hope you all love it. This will be told from Anna's pov. I hope you all enjoy and please comment and review!**

**THANKS!**

**~Wallflower95**

* * *

**8**

**Anna**

**Well It's Not Christmas Anymore**

Being in Amsterdam is like being in a dream. You don't truly believe you are there. You have to pinch yourself a couple of times to make sure you're actually awake and when you are sure that you are awake all you can do is soak in the beauty of the place around you. The canal, the confetti falling from the tree, the amazing champagne. It's all real. And I can't help it... I always picture my parents. Walking around hand in hand on the streets of Amsterdam. Their seventeen and sixteen year old selves. Drinking champagne at Oranjee or kissing at the Anne Frank house or meeting the great Peter Van Houten. I smile when I imagine them walking along the canal. Happy to be together.

"Where are you right now?" Liam said, bumping with his shoulder. We're walking along the canal, hand in hand. I smiled.

"Here with you." I said, bumping him back. The sun was setting in the sky, tinting it orange and pink. Confetti fell without sound into the canal. People pedaled away on their backs, heading back home after a long day at work. Cafes and restaurants were buzzing with laughter and people talking. A couple rowed by in their gondola. I smiled down at them.

"Hang on a sec." Liam said. I saw the hint of a smile on his face. I laughed and put my hands on my hips.

"And where are you going Mr. Birch?" I teased.

"Just stay right here, okay?" I laughed.

"Okay." Liam smiled and walked down the stairs towards the canal. I smiled and stared off at the sunset. Wondering if my parents were here on a day like this. Over the years I have come to accept who I am. When I was sixteen all I had wanted to know was I was meant to be. Who my parents were. I needed to find myself. And now I have. I know who I am and I know what I want to be. I want to be Liam's wife. Someone covered my eyes from behind. I giggled.

"Okay. I have a surprise."

"Alright. Surprise me." I said.

"Keep your eyes closed." He took my hand and lead me down the stairs.

"Okay, open." I opened my eyes and before me was a gondola on the canal. In the middle of it stood a small table and two seats. On the table were two flutes of Champagne and two plates with steaming hot food. I laughed. The gondola man smiled at the two of us. With a signal from Liam he pressed a button on an MP3 attached to a speaker. One of my all time favorite songs 'From Afar' by Vance Joy played over the speaker.

"Now what is Amsterdam without a gondola dinner?" He said. I laughed.

"It wouldn't be Amsterdam at all." Liam climbs into the gondola carefully and then reaches for my hand helping me into the gondola. He helps me take a seats and then he whistles. The gondola man pushes us from the dock and then we are on the canal. The song continues to play.

_'That I always knew that I would love you from afar'_

I closed my eyes and breathed it all in. Liam took his glass of champagne.

"Too us." I smiled and took my glass.

"Too us." I repeated. I took a sip and it tasted the same as it did nearly seven years ago when I first came here. Where I met Liam. After we finished eating and after couple of songs played through, Liam looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing."

"What?" He smiled.

"You look beautiful." I could feel myself blushing. He took my hand.

"I love you."

"And I you." I said.

'Without You' by Lana Del Rey started playing. Liam smiled again.

"What now?" I laughed.

"Want to dance... on a gondola?" He said with a grin on his face. I laughed.

"God I hope we don't fall into the canal." I said. He too my hand and helped me up and we just swayed to the music. Moving side to side, careful not to hit the table. The sky was a deep purple color now. It was quiet and peaceful. Absolutely perfect.

* * *

Liam had his arm around me as we walked home. It was late and yet the sky had a little bit of color in it. It refused to go too sleep. We walked along the bridge. Running across the bridge locked to the gates were hundreds of locks with people's names on them.

"Wait." I said. I turned on the flashlight app on my phone and started looking.

"What are you looking for?"

"My parent's lock and Isaac and Kaitlyn's lock." I said. Liam smiled and helped me. Putting a lock on a gate like in one of the most romantic places in Europe is supposed to be eternal. It is supposed to stay there forever. For centuries to remind people that love will always, always last. And then I saw Isaac and Kaitlyn's. It was a small gold lock with their names etched into it. I smiled, thinking of the two. Two very unlikely friends who became the perfect couple. They were so different from each other and yet they were meant to be together.

"Found it." Liam said. In his hand he held a gold lock. In neat cursive were the names Augustus and Hazel.

"Mom and dad." I said. I could feel tears threatening to fall. Liam held me close.

"How would like for us to be next to your parents?" Liam held out a black sharpie and a silver lock. I laughed and cried at the same time. In neat printed Liam put:

**Liam + Anna**

"Will you do the honors?" He asked. I nodded and took the lock. I knelt down. There were so many names locked on this bridge. Our names among others. I locked it right next to their lock. I stood up.

"Here is to wishes... coming true." I looked at Liam. I guess he's right. The world can be a wish-granting factory after all.

* * *

Here is what I learned in life:

Nothing is perfect. We can't always focus on the bad though. There is some good in this world and it is worth living for. Sometimes the world is not exactly a wish-granting factory and then sometimes it can be a wish-granting factory. My parents were so brave and I know they loved each other and I know that they love me. That's all I ever need to know. I know who I am now. I am Anna Haven Lancaster and I was that little infinity.

So I walk down the aisle towards the man I love, in front of everyone I love, in the place my parents once loved, I know that life is good. No matter what I come across, I will get past it. Because all I want is to be with the people I love.

Remember, we are all good stories in the end so why not make it a good one?

**_The End_**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Please comment and review! I just want to thank you all for completing this journey with me. Some of you started with 'Their Little Infinity' and then you came along to 'Anna's Infinity' and now we are finishing it with 'All I Want is You'. You are all fantastic! I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I hope you take the time to check out my other stories. I would greatly appreciate it. And don't fret! It's not the end of my Fault in Our Stars fanfictions. You might see some short stories in the future featuring other tfios characters. And make sure you keep up with 'The Promises We Keep' featuring Peter Van Houten!**

**Thanks again and please comment and review!**

**Okay?**

**~Wallflower95**


End file.
